


The Glade Life

by Creativity11911



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chuck is the Greenie, Fluff, Glader Babies, M/M, Mama Newt, Papa Thomas, Teresa!Bashing, Thomas was one of the first Gladers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity11911/pseuds/Creativity11911
Summary: The work was inspired by "Made of Wood and Stone" written by The_Otter_Knight.Newt is the Glade Mother and Thomas is the Glade Father. We learn the way to live the Glade life.





	The Glade Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Made of Wood and Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212418) by [The_Otter_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Knight/pseuds/The_Otter_Knight). 



Chuck had been in the Glade for two days. Apparently that was enough time for the boys to show you the ropes, give you a role, and get to know you.

It wasn't that Chuck was dumb, more like he was slow to understand. Being the young age that he was, not that he could remember his age yet, it appeared that the other gladers didn't take his questions all that seriously. They answered every one of them though. 

One day, Chuck was sitting down to eat one of Frypan's meals, when Teresa came up to him. 

"Hey greenie! You shouldn't be starin' at any, and I shucking mean any, of those omegas, got it? What? Didn't you know? You're at the bottom of the list for mates right now." She sneered.

Chuck felt like he wanted to cry. He hadn't been staring at the omegas, really, he hadn't! All he had done was... well... he was staring at one blonde haired boy. Chuck liked the look... and smell if he was being honest... of the blonde. Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, Teresa called another boy over.

"Hey, Thomas!" Teresa yelled. "Someone's been eyeing your mate's arse!"

Chuck did not like the feral sound that came from the brown headed alpha. Nope. Not at all. If he had known that the blonde was taken, he wouldn't have looked! Maybe?

The boy called Thomas stalked over to the table. "Which one of the guys?" he growled. When Teresa pointed at Chuck, his face softened.

"The greenie? He probably didn't know any better. Hey greenie, what's your name?" He asked with a smile.

"Ch-Chuck" He stuttered. This boy was definitely an alpha, overwhelmingly so. 

"Chuck. Nice to meet you. I'm Thomas, the keeper of the runners." He held out his hand for a shake, and when Chuck returned the shake, Thomas beamed.

The cute blonde walked up behind Thomas and gave Teresa a scornful look. 

"Teresa. How many times have I told you not to try to get people on Thomas' bad side?" He questioned.

"I can't remember correctly. Sorry Mama Newt. It won't happen again" Teresa bowed her head and gave such a fake 'sorry' face that it almost looked real.

"Mama?" Chuck whispered. "Well, most of the children just call me mom, but hey! Whatever floats your boat!" Newt smiled. Chuck was very confused. This person was clearly male, yet the gladers called him mom?

"What my mate neglected to tell you, 'cough', is that there is a sort of hierarchy in the glade. Newt and I hold the position of the Glade Parents. The highest positions there are. Newt is the Glade Mother, making sure all of his children behave and are well cared for, while I am the Glade Father. I basically deal out the punishments, with Newt's approval of course, as well as make the final decisions on the matters that the keepers attend to." Thomas explained.

Chuck... sort of got it? The two males standing in front of him were the head of the gladers. But they didn't have very stately titles. This was all too much for Chuck's young brain to handle, so he decided he would retire to bed, informing the others as he went.

As Chuck drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help thinking that he probably just had the craziest day of his life.


End file.
